


Hiding

by Arsana (TheRedRedness)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hidden Feelings, Kabuki Warriors, Kayfabe Compliant, Maybe kayfabe?, Secret Crush, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedRedness/pseuds/Arsana
Summary: Kairi Sane kept hiding her feelings for Asuka until she couldn't hide it anymore
Relationships: Asuka/Kairi Sane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a fan of wrestling and the Kabuki Warriors.  
> I noticed that there are no fics about them, and I felt like writing one. I tried my best with this since I'm just following the information.  
> Also later on, it said that Asuka got the green mist on her face but I didn't see the mist on it so I just went with it.

After being introduced with Asuka by Paige, she was excited to work with her. She was a fan of Asuka when she was on NXT. Kairi joined wrestling because she loved the aspect of acting with sports, but after becoming the Kabuki Warriors, she was more than happy to be with her partner.

Their first match together was on Smackdown and were fighting against local competitors. Of course, Kairi wasn't nervous as it wasn't her first match, but with Asuka, she was nervous about how it will go with her new partner. Kairi was pacing around backstage, waiting for her entrance, until a Japanese accent was heard.

"Nervous?" Kairi turned and jumped a bit to see Asuka behind her with her mask. Asuka laughed a bit before taking it off.

"Sorry. Did I scare you?" Asuka asked. "Little bit." Kairi answered. Asuka nodded and Kairi went back to pacing around again for a few minutes when Asuka spoke up again.

"You sure you're not nervous?" Kairi stood, she felt nervous, but the next minute she's not. "Yes...no! Yes...maybe? I don't know!" She paced again staring at the ground until she bumped into something that turned out to be Asuka when Kairi looked up.

"Kairi, I'm sure you're nervous because this is your first match with me. There is nothing to be scared of, we'll fight them together." Patting one of Kairi's shoulders. That did calm her down a bit. Asuka looked around and noticed a nearby table. She led Kairi to the table and told her to sit on it. They made small talk and stared at each other's eyes for a while when they both hear someone coming, both turned their heads to see Paige.

"You girls will be on in a few minutes, I hope you both are ready." They both nodded and Paige left. They looked at each other again and Kairi felt more calmer than she was, she could've felt that her heart skipped a beat while staring at Asuka's brown eyes. She had never felt this way around anyone. Kairi was always a fan of Asuka and thought she was the coolest Japanese wrestler, but never thought she would feel something like this.

"As much as I want this peace and quietness, we do have a match coming up." Asuka's voice snapped her out of it. Kairi nodded quickly and got off the table and walked to the entrance together. Paige went first to announce the new tag-team and Kairi was taking deep breaths, Asuka put her hand on her shoulder. "We can do it together, we will be the best tag-team than the other ones. I'm sure we won't end it." Asuka's words calmed Kairi down before putting on her mask and leaving when Paige announced her name as her entrance theme was heard.

Kairi felt like Asuka's words relieved her and felt ready to fight with her, then her theme was started. Leaving backstage to be seen as a tag-team member.

\---------------

Kairi was happy now that they're both known as the Kabuki Warriors. Paige was happy too but clearly hated that The IIconics has the Women's Tag-Team Championship Belts. Paige told them they have to fight The IIconics for a chance to win the belts and that she'll book the match soon. She and Asuka knew that The IIconics are avoiding them as soon as Paige booked that match because every time The Kabuki Warriors are around, they are nowhere to be seen.

Kairi had just finished her training for that upcoming match and is in the locker room changing into her casual clothing. What she didn't like was after shutting her locker, turning around and seeing Asuka in that mask again. "I don't like you with that mask on." Kairi says after calming down from that scare. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again to you." Asuka giggled a bit before apologizing. "What I wanted to say is maybe we could hang out together before the match in Japan?" She asked.

"U-Uh sure! I-I'd like that!" Stuttering and answering without thinking. "Great! I'm going to change first, I'll meet you at the exit!" Kairi just nodded, grabbed her bag and left the room. Pacing around the exit now, screaming internally. Later on, Kairi realized that she may be starting to develop feelings for Asuka. She never knew her sexuality was that she's a lesbian or bisexual. _Is this a date? No! It's not a date! You're just hanging out with her!_ Kairi figures that maybe she'll just hide her feelings since Asuka only thinks of her as a friend.

"Kairi!" Kairi turned to the sound of her name to Asuka wearing a black t-shirt with an Xbox logo, blue jeans, and black converse and Kairi is just wearing a pink sweater, black leggings, and white ankle boots. "You look cute with what you're wearing." Asuka said which made Kairi blushed, "T-Thanks, y-you too!" Even though that's just what Asuka usually wears, Kairi started to like what she wears in the ring and out of the ring too. "Thank you, even if that's what I wear regularly. You ready?" Asuka asked and Kairi nodded as they both left the performance center.

Asuka and Kairi walked through the parking lot and stopping at Asuka's car. They started carpooling since they started training together for the first match, and because Kairi's car had broken down. Putting their bags at the backseat, Asuka starting the car and Kairi texting someone on her phone. "So where do you want to go?" Asuka asked, driving to the exit of the parking lot, Kairi looked up from her phone. "Well recently, I've been craving ice cream. Is that okay?", "Yeah I could go for ice cream." Asuka answered, stopping at a red light.

 _An ice cream date?! No Kairi, it's NOT a date!_ Kairi kept telling herself that, but it seems like her mind refuses to listen. Kairi took a quick glance at Asuka and she looks so peaceful while driving, she can feel her heart beating a bit quicker.

Time went by and they arrived at the ice cream place. Asuka puts her car in park and she and Kairi got out of the car and went into the place. The ice cream place has some happy music, favors of ice creams, toppings of it, adults and children's enjoying their ice creams. They both walked up to the ice cream display, seeing different colors and toppings made Kairi feel like a child again. A woman came up behind the displays. "Hello girls! Can I help you?" in a friendly voice. "I would like a green apple ice cream please." Asuka said, "Okay, and for you ma'am?" the woman asks Kairi. "Strawberry, please." Kairi's favorite ice cream flavor. "Alright! Your ice creams will be ready soon!" The woman walked to the back.

Kairi and Asuka chatted about the upcoming match when the woman came back saying that their ice creams are ready, they both paid and started eating. Kairi loves strawberry ice cream and she's hungry so the minute she got her ice cream and paid, she started eating it right away, knowing she got some on her face but she just wants her ice cream and couldn't control herself around anything that involves strawberries.

Asuka giggled at Kairi. "You eat like a child." She teased, "Hey! I'm hungry and I love strawberries, I'm sure you do that too when nobody is around!" Kairi says but Asuka just smiled, not at what she said. "Why are you smiling?" Kairi asks, taking a bite from her ice cream. "Because you got some on your face." Asuka pointed to Kairi's left cheek and the side of her mouth where's there some pink ice cream and small pieces of strawberries. Kairi tried to lick some off. "Did I get it?" She asks, "You did, but there's still more." Asuka answers. Kairi wipes off some of it. "There's still more, hang on." Asuka walked up to the counter, still holding her ice cream. She got some napkins, walked to Kairi and stood a bit closer to her that Kairi heart started beating quickly.

Asuka asks Kairi to hold her ice cream which she did. Asuka holds her and tells her to stand still while leaning closer and cleaning off some of the ice creams and Kairi felt herself blushing. _Asuka is close, REALLY CLOSE!_ Kairi just stared at Asuka's brown eyes and it was like chocolate. They were relaxed and in the ring, she could see fire in them. She stood still, heart still beating fast and blushing while Asuka finished cleaning off the ice cream from her face. "You okay Kairi?" Asuka asks, seeing the blush. Kairi shook her head, "I-I'm fine! I-It just w-warm in here!" She felt warm and the place is just between cool and warm.

"We can go outside." Asuka said and Kairi nodded, handing back her ice cream and walk to the exit and outside, it was cooler. Asuka laughed a bit. "I didn't say it, but you looked cute while eating your ice cream." Kairi blushed again. "Enough about me! Now eat your ice cream before it melts!"

\---------------

They finally fought The IIconics in Tokyo and won. Paige telling them congrats and that they'll fight them again before the Fatal 4 Way Elimination. They had some time in Japan before flying back to the United States to train for the next match. Kairi is laying in a hotel bed, not wanting to get up. The bed felt a bit heavier, Kairi opened one of her eyes to see Asuka sitting next to her. "You feeling adventurous today?" She asks smiling, "You feel adventurous, I feel sleepy." Kairi responds. "Well, I hope you got enough sleep because we're going to Osaka Castle." Asuka says excitedly. Kairi now fully awake and sat up quickly. "Osaka Castle? We've only been in Japan for a day and a half!" Kairi says. "Before we got here, I booked a tour for two, which is us. The other wrestlers decided to either stay at this hotel or go out." Asuka explains.

Kairi thought about it for a moment. "Okay. I'll go to the castle, but I need to eat breakfast." Kairi said with her stomach growling a bit. "I already ordered room service, it'll be up here soon." Asuka said and there was a knocking on the door after that. Asuka got up to answer it and all Kairi felt was happiness and warmness. She could hear Asuka and other voice that turned out to be Paige telling her that a match is booked. Asuka was shown to be crazy in the ring but in private, she was caring. Kairi was in a happy state when Asuka came back and turned on the TV. Room service came five minutes later and Kairi smelled her favorite breakfast, steamed rice and miso soup. (Gohan rice and Miso Shiru) Asuka has rice too but with grilled fish. (Yakizakana)

Both girls had a fun day in Japan. Taking the train to Osaka and Kairi knew Asuka was really excited to be at the castle and be back in the city she was born in. Walking would take a long time so they took some trains to get there. Some wrestlers stayed at the city where the hotel is but Kairi and Asuka knew Japan by heart so they won't get lost. Some people recognized them and asked for pictures and autographs which they don't mind.

It was interesting learning about Hideyoshi Toyotomi, the artifacts, facts about them and the castle, even the samurai armor and weapons from that era were cool. What Kairi liked were the paintings and Asuka liked the artifacts. The samurai armor might've given her inspiration for her wrestling outfits. What made this trip memorable was when they were on the top floor of the castle and seeing the views of Osaka city. Kairi looking over the city and hearing Asuka's voice. "Smile!" Turning to see her holding her phone about to take a picture. Kairi smiled and the phone flashed. "I'm glad we got to view the castle." Asuka said, "Me too. I'm glad we're back in Japan. Sucks that we have to leave." Kairi said. It's been a while since she been in Japan when she left for NXT. She's happy to live in the United States but she misses her hometown and would try to make a trip when she gets time off from the ring.

It seems like Asuka read her mind. "We could come back here if we could get some time off. There's more things I want to show you in Osaka.", "That'll be great." Kairi smiled and she pulls out her phone to check the time. They only have four hours left until their flight leaves. "I don't want to leave here but we only have four hours left." Kairi said, "Okay, but there's one more thing I want to do." Asuka says then pulls Kairi close to her and takes out her phone. "I just want to remember all the fun we had here." She says and Kairi's heart always beats fast when she got really close to her. Asuka opens up the camera app, the screen shows them smiling and the background is the beautiful Osaka.

It's a memory to remember for the rest of her life. Being in her home country with her favorite wrestler and crush.

\---------------

They fought The IIconics again. Kairi had to remember to be angry when The IIconics got back the titles and fight them off the ring. After that Paige said that they're now in the Fatal 4 Way Elimination Match and wanted them to win the titles, to keep training and training. Paige was always strict on that and they both are starting to get tired of it, they can't even get a break from her! They had to talk with Paige about the Fatal 4 Way until Paige got a phone call and excused herself and walked off, she's finally away from them!

The Kabuki Warriors walked to the locker room and sees The IIconics there discussing something. After seeing them, The IIconics scrambled off, leaving the locker room. Kairi's face now hurts a bit when Peyton slapped her and Asuka's stomach too when Billie kicked her to the ground. "Can we fire her? I know we just had her, but she's already annoying!" Kairi asks, holding her face. "I would but you know how she'll react if we fire her. I'd say we wait until the right time." Asuka said and Kairi nodded still holding her face. Asuka sat down on a bench and gestured Kairi to sit next to her. Now the locker room is quiet and almost empty, just what they needed, some peace.

Both are still holding their hands at their pains. Kairi couldn't help but lean her head on Asuka's shoulder, hoping that she wouldn't mind because she's tired. She felt Asuka move a bit before wrapping her arm around Kairi and held her close. Kairi's heart was a bit fast again but she was too tired to react fully. She got what she wanted, be away from the ring and be somewhere quiet with Asuka and Paige being nowhere near them.

\---------------

Welp, they lost. Alexa and Nikki won. Paige was caring first after they lost but when they're off-camera, she was angry. "What happened to all of the training you've done? You both beat The IIconics two times! Asuka, you fought a lot of women and had the Smackdown Woman Championship! What happened to all of that?" Paige shouted and Asuka shouted back in Japanese. Kairi and she are in pain from all of the beatings they took from the other wrestlers. Asuka and Paige argued some more until Asuka grabbed her hand and walked off together, leaving Paige.

Asuka dragged Kairi to the locker room and started packing right away, only saying that she needed to get out of here. Kairi nodded understandably and packed too. They were rushing to the exit and only spotted Paige once but she was on her phone and didn't notice them. Rushing out to the parking lot to their rental car and putting their suitcases in the trunk. Asuka sitting in the driver seat and Kairi in the passenger one, it was quiet except the wind outside for a while until Asuka screamed and slammed her fists on the wheel.

"Asuka! Calm down!" Kairi leaned over trying to calm Asuka down. Kairi took Asuka shoulders and held her close, they're just leaning over each other from their seats. Asuka stopped screaming and was leaning her head on her shoulder for a while before settling down back at her seat. "You okay?" Kairi asks, "Now I am. I'm just really stressed by Paige and the matches. I just need a break." Asuka answered and rubbing her eyes. "We can take a break, I can tell them that we need one and we'll be back when we're finished." Kairi says. They both really need one from all of the matches, training, Paige bossing around, and traveling.

"I would like a break now." Asuka says, "Okay, I'll call them when we get to the hotel." Kairi says, looked down seeing that she's still in her wrestling clothes. "But we're still in our wrestling clothes." She continued. "We'll change at the hotel, I don't want to go back in there for now." Asuka says while starting the car, Kairi nodded and looked at the exit and saw some wrestlers leaving, she did see The IIconics and Mandy and Sonya leaving. The IIconics were still disappointed that they lost their titles and Mandy and Sonya telling them to get over it. She tried to hear more of it, but they're driving away now.

Later at the hotel, most of the wrestlers are back. Kairi had called management and told them that she and Asuka needed a break, thankfully management allowed them to have one but told them that they need to be back by September. Kairi agreed and hung up. She looked at Asuka who's now asleep, she looked more relaxed now. Kairi thinks that she deserves it after what they went through. She turns off the lights and went to her own bed, looking through her phone and hearing Alexa and Nikki cheering out in the hallway.

\---------------

Before they were back, they stopped by at a small store to get some snacks. Kairi just got chips and some water bottles, Asuka got foods too but saw something that could be useful in future matches. "Why are you getting food dyes when we're just getting some chips and drinks?" Kairi asks, "This will be going to help me in matches, trust me." Asuka answers, taking the green food dyes with snacks up to the counter. Kairi stood confused but shrugged and walked up too.

Kairi finally understood why Asuka bought the green food dye. When she saw Asuka drinking water and drops of the green food dye in her mouth, Kairi was confused but Asuka smiled. Later on, in the match with Alexa Bliss and Nikki Cross for the Women's Tag Team Championships, Asuka spat out green mist at Nikki, making her collapse and having the Kabuki Warriors win the tag-team titles. They were happy that they won and that Paige wasn't there.

Whenever Kairi sees Asuka happy, it makes her happy.

\---------------

Things are better for them now since they got drafted to Raw. Asuka explained to her what the green mist was and explained the other colored mists, green was commonly used but she had thought of using other food dyes. Later on, they got a text message from Paige telling them that she's so happy they got the championship now and that she'll be back soon to congratulate them in front of the audience. She doesn't seem to remember times when her bossing were very strict and doesn't fit with what they're doing.

"Paige is coming back, guess we're going to deal with her again." Kairi groaned but Asuka was thinking about something, then spoke. "Kairi, you remember back in July when we were in the locker room complaining about her?". Kairi was surprised that she still remembered because Kairi had forgotten about a few things, not the time when they were in Osaka. "Yes." She answered, "Since I'm now using the green mist, how about when she comes back, we pretend that everything is normal. When we get to the ring, we can say how much we hate her in Japanese until the mist is ready! You agree with me?" Explaining her plans made Kairi fall in love with her even more.

Asuka is always smart coming up with plans to make her win and Kairi loves that. "I agree! It's time that we fire her! Plus, I think we'll be fine without a manager for now." Kairi says, "I don't know any manager who speaks Japanese but don't worry, we'll make it through." Asuka said and texted back Paige that they're ready and hopes that she'll be okay, knowing that she will not be okay after the revenge. Later on, management tells them what's going to happen in the future. Telling that Asuka will have a rivalry with Becky Lynch for the Raw Woman Championship.

Their plan was a success. Paige came back and they were pretending like everything is normal. When they got in the ring, Paige started speaking about how she was proud to be managing them and how it could've backfired. Asuka took the microphone first and spoke/yelled in Japanese, Paige took the microphone back but then Kairi took it and spoke in Japanese too then laughed. Paige smacked it away from her hand, Kairi could see Asuka ready to spit it out. When Paige turned to Asuka, she spat it at her face and everyone was shocked. The girls were smiling and dancing, happy to see Paige like that. It was sadly interrupted when Becky Lynch came out and fought them.

\---------------

"It hurts! It hurts!" Asuka yelled out in pain as Kairi tried to clean off the green stuff on her face. Before that match, Asuka told her that the mist will be used on Becky to win the championship. During it, Asuka was about to spit it out but then Becky kicked her to ground making her spit out the mist and it somehow got on her face. She couldn't continue the match with her eyes stinging so she taps out, letting Becky win which was a part of it. Kairi took the supplies from the workers that supposed to help get rid of it, helped Asuka off of the ring and lead her to the bathroom to get it off of her face.

While trying to clean it off, Asuka spat out the rest of the green stuff that ended up being liquid in the sink. Kairi got most of it cleaned off but Asuka is still yelling out in pain about her eyes. Kairi hated to see her in pain, she really wants to fight Becky for what she did, for hurting the girl she loves. Now she's trying to get it off her eyes. While trying to, Asuka took the supplies. "I can do the rest myself, can you get our bags please?" Asuka asks, Kairi nodded and left the bathroom.

Asuka is in a bad mood now. She knew what the green mist does to people and she tries not to get it on herself. Kairi felt sad that Asuka has to go through that pain. She got to the locker room and saw the Raw Woman Championship belt on a bench but Becky was nowhere to be seen. Kairi could steal the belt and give it to Asuka, but seeing how Becky fought her, she couldn't take that risk and left it there while getting the bags. She hopes that someday, Asuka will win the championship.

She went back to the bathroom and sees Asuka still at the sink, but looking down. "You okay?" Kairi asks, walking up to her. "I could've won the championship if I didn't use the mist. I know it's all planned and she was supposed to win, but I wondered what could've happened if I didn't use it." Still staring at the sink. Kairi knew she always wanted to win the Raw one when she already won the Smackdown one.

"Even if you didn't use the mist, she still would've won. Maybe you can fight for the championship when she loses it." Kairi tried her best with consoling her. She never won the Smackdown and Raw ones, just the NXT and Stardom ones. "Maybe I will if I can convince them to let me win one." Asuka looked at Kairi, the green stuff is gone and got rid of her makeup. "I'm sorry Kairi." Asuka apologized. "No don't apologize. I wanted to win other championship belts. I'm happy that we got the tag-team ones, but sometimes I would think about winning other championships too." Kairi did her best with it. Asuka just looked at her for a few seconds before getting closer to her and hugging her.

It was another quiet moment for them, some green liquid are still in the sink, their bags on the floor, just quiet. "Thanks for always being there for me Kairi." Asuka whispered. "You were always there for me too. We'll always be there for each other." Kairi spoke in a soft voice. What she didn't know is that Asuka always felt calmer with that voice.

\---------------

Wrestlemania had arrived and wrestlers had been getting prepared for it. Kairi and Asuka had been informed that they will fight for the championship belts against Alexa and Nikki and were told that they are going to lose. They aren't happy with it but after their conversation in the bathroom, they just rolled along with it. The training was a lot easier now that they fired Paige, they had some breaks. Kairi thought about her crush on Asuka that she had hidden for almost 11 months. Kairi knows that she has to confess soon and was waiting for the right time.

She thought that she was running out of time left when Wrestlemania was getting closer and closer. Now she made up her mind, she's going to confess to Asuka and if she gets rejected, she'll be fine with it and remain friends with her. Even though it took almost 11 months, she finally gathered up her courage to do it.

Now she's backstage fully ready for the match, Asuka too with her mask. This reminded her back when she was backstage with her at their first match. _Okay Kairi, you can do it. This is now or never._

"Asuka?" Kairi asks, Asuka turned to face her while taking off her mask. "What?" She asks. Kairi started hesitating right away but she has to tell her. "T-There's something I need to tell you. I'm not sure if you'll like me after this." Kairi said, "I'll always like you. What do you need to tell me?" Asuka was confused now. Kairi knows that time is running out before their entrance, so she did something that proves she loves her.

She pulled Asuka close and kissed her.

Kairi pulled away from the kiss, leaving Asuka in a surprised state from that kiss. Then their entrance was heard, making Asuka snap out of it, put her mask back on and leave backstage, Kairi following too, putting on her persona but still worried on the inside.

The match was over and Alexa and Nikki won the championship again, bringing back the memories of when they won the first time at the Fatal 4 Way. Nikki and Alexa went off to do an interview while The Kabuki Warriors went backstage. "I'm disappointed that we lost, maybe we'll win it again in the future." Kairi says but Asuka just stared at her. "Asuka? You okay?" Kairi waved her hand in front of Asuka but still staring. Suddenly Asuka took her hand and lead her to the locker room, nobody is there except them.

Okay, now Kairi is scared. Looking at Asuka worried about that kiss. What happened next had Kairi shocked and her heart beating fast again. Asuka kissed her.

The kiss feels good. Asuka doesn't have the mist, but it feels really good and Kairi felt like she could melt into it. Warm, bubbly feelings erupted inside of her. She didn't want it to end but Asuka pulled away for air, leaving Kairi blushing now. Asuka laughed a bit, "The kiss meant that you have a crush on me, right?" she asks and Kairi just nodded. "Well, I may have a crush on you too. I didn't say it because I thought you think of me as a friend too." Asuka confessed. "R-Really?" Kairi asked, "Do I need to kiss you again to prove it?" Asuka smiled seeing Kairi blushing again at that.

Kairi smiled too. "Maybe." Asuka took that as a yes because of that smile. They kissed again and Kairi couldn't be more than happy to be with Asuka.

Sure they had lost their championship belts, but they didn't lose each other. That's all they wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Kairi is married now and I respect that, but I just wanted to write this for fun.


End file.
